


Pretty Cuffed Up

by sexcoffeeandrockandroll



Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guns n Roses, Izzy stradlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexcoffeeandrockandroll/pseuds/sexcoffeeandrockandroll
Summary: Steven is having a costume party - Izzy doesn’t want to dress up, some persuasion is required. Do they make it? Title is exactly what it says!
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Pretty Cuffed Up

“A costume party? He really expects me to dress up for a costume party!” Izzy sighs slamming the brightly coloured invite from Steven on to the kitchen counter.  
“Oh come on babe it’ll be fun” you say grabbing his hands.

“Yeah I guess; as long as you’ll be there” he smiles pulling you in for a kiss.

“Of course I will be!”

“What do we even dress up as?” He questioned.

“I’ve got an idea” you squealed excitedly. “It’s gonna be a surprise though!”

He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Do you trust me Iz?”

“Of course I do baby”

“Good! You won’t know what it is until the night of the party though” you giggled.

He rolled his eyes.

“You’ve just got to trust me okay?”

He rolled his eyes again and let out a small laugh.

“This is gonna be so much fun” you laughed.

When you woke up the next morning Izzy had already gone off to the studio, he was going to be gone most of the day because they were trying to lay down a bunch of new tracks which gave you the perfect opportunity to get costumes sorted for Steven’s party without any interruptions or complaints.

After shovelling in some toast and a quick shower you were ready to go.

You were on a mission.

You skipped through the shopping centre until you found the store you were looking for and entered.

You quickly found what you were looking for and headed to check them out.

You arrived home and ran into the bedroom stuffing the bag into the top of the wardrobe throwing a bunch of jumpers on top of it to hide it so Izzy wouldn’t be tempted to peak before the weekend.

Saturday finally rolled around and you couldn’t contain your excitement. The boys had the morning at the studio so you used this to your advantage to get ready to surprise Izzy.

Grabbing the bag from the top of the wardrobe you pulled out your costume and hanging Izzy’s up on the door for when he got back.

You set to work on your hair and make up then stripped yourself of your clothes and pulled on your costume. You slipped your feet into a pair of boots and gave yourself a once over in the mirror.

Perfect.

You heard the door click and footsteps echo through the apartment.

“Y/N I’m home! Where are at?” He shouted out.

“I’m in the bedroom” you yelled back.

The door to the bedroom swung open, Izzy went to speak but his jaw dropped to the floor; your outfit of choice rendered him speechless.

You were sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed slightly in a blue skin tight playsuit and fishnets not quite zipped up to the top, black leather hat balanced on your hair, black fluffy hand cuffs swinging from your hand.

“Like what you see baby?” you asked him

He gulped.

“You look incredible baby” he whispered.

“Thank you, now come on let’s try yours on for size” you giggled.

“Well I was thinking maybe we just stay here... I think we can have a lot more fun don’t ya think?”

He stalked across your bedroom; a hungry look in his eyes like a lion after it’s pray and pulled you toward him hands resting on your hips.

“Oh we can, can we?” You casually asked him fiddling with your hair innocently.

“I think I can make good use of those handcuffs too baby” he began nibbling at your ear.

“Mmmhmm” you moaned. “What else can you make good use of?”

“That pretty little mouth of yours” he trailed kisses down your neck.

You threw your head back not caring where the hat had fallen as he continued the assault down your neck, until he reached your collar bone.

Soon the jumpsuit had been removed from your body and Izzy had cuffed you up on the bedposts wearing nothing but your underwear and tights.

“You look so pretty all cuffed up for me sweetheart” he cooed in your ear.

He trailed kisses down your body stopping occasionally to nip at your skin leaving a trail of purple and red marks behind. He reached for the waistband of the fishnets you were wearing but instead of pulling them down he ripped them clean off you.

He continued his assault on you body by placing delicate kisses along your hips and waistband of your underwear. You shuddered as your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“Please Izzy, please don’t tease” you begged as you squirmed against your restraints.

In one swift motion he pulled your underwear down your legs and inched lower to right where you wanted him.

Izzy could be very persuasive with his mouth when he wanted to be and you weren’t talking about his way with words.

He had you crying his name and begging for more over and over again.

That night instead of the party you were lay on the bed with shaking legs and heaving breaths as he sprawled on the bed the lower half of his body only covered by a sheet as he lit a cigarette. You rolled to face him.

“You know you can be the one to call Stevie in the morning and tell him why we didn’t go” you chuckled.

“Sure thing babe I will” he smirked.

He turned to flick the ash of his cigarette into the tray next to the bed and was taken by surprise as you straddled him and grabbed his arms cuffing them to bed post like he had you.

“Time I tried these out on you now” you teased. He groaned rolling his hips up into yours.

It was going to a very long and tiring night.


End file.
